


Tying Up Loose Ends

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Prom, Revenge Sex, mentioned barchie, minor cheronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: Senior prom doesn't go the way anyone expected.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Tying Up Loose Ends

Toni could barely hear the music over the blood rushing in her ears. The double doors slammed shut behind her as she scanned the crowded gym, considering her options. Jughead was sitting on her bleachers by the back entrance, his long legs sprawled out. He was drinking deeply from a red cup, which surely contained more than punch after the night’s events.

Of course, she thought. It was too perfect. After all the chaos and drama started by Betty and Archie's dirty little secret, they were the last two loose ends. Once she saw him, there was really no other choice.

Toni grabbed him by the tie. “Thank god you’re still here.” She practically dragged him out of the gym.

“Mind telling me where you’re taking me?” he protested, but he let her lead him to the nearest empty classroom and push him inside.

“I just walked in on Cheryl ‘comforting’ Veronica.” She could still see Cheryl’s head between Veronica’s thighs, Veronica arching her back, thrusting her perfect breasts upwards. As painful as it had been to stumble upon, they did make a pretty picture.

“I’m sorry, Toni.” She shut the door behind her and locked it with a firm click. Comprehension finally dawned on him, and the most intelligent response he could muster was, “ _Oh._ ”

“Yes. Oh.” She slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting the fabric fall and pool around her waist. Her tits spilled over the strapless bra struggling to hold them aloft. “Surely you could use a little comforting yourself. Interested?”

He closed the gap between them with two long strides and kissed her hard. The coiled rage inside her released, turned to sparks of arousal. She shoved his suit jacket off his shoulder, tugged off his hat so she could thread her fingers through his hair. He made a pleased sound against her mouth. She took the cue to grab his hair harder and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

He yanked off his already loose tie while she clumsily undid the zipper behind her back. Her dress slipped over her hips and fell to the floor.

Jughead kissed down her collarbone. A quick motion to unclasp her bra, and then he could take one firm nipple in his mouth. She let him suck on her tits before guiding him back to her mouth with a finger under his chin and starting to unbutton his shirt.

“What do you want to do?” Jughead asked, his eyes dark.

“It’s been forever since I’ve had a dick in my mouth,” Toni suggested, breathless between kisses.

Jughead looked at her swollen lips, shiny with spit and the remains of her lip gloss. “I’m not about to say no.”

He helped her undo his belt before she dropped to her knees and opened his fly. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and took the head of his cock in her mouth.

He rested a hand lightly on her hair. “Can I?”

She pulled off him with a wet pop. “Just don’t pull my hair,” she answered quickly, then went back to work. He slid his fingers gently into her hair and held her as she started to bob over his cock. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she got into a rhythm.

It was even hotter than Jughead had imagined, seeing her lips wrapped around him. His hips jerked slightly, making Toni moan around his cock. He started to move, fucking her mouth while she sucked and teased the underside of his cock with her tongue. She cupped his balls in one hand and took him deeper, down her throat, until her lips met the base of his cock with every thrust.

“I’m close,” he warned her. She didn’t stop, and he didn’t want her to. He spilled into her mouth, watching her swallow it eagerly.

She had hardly gotten to her feet before he was lifting her up, carrying her with surprising ease. He set her down on a desk and reached between her thighs. Her underwear was soaked through, and when he pushed the lace aside, his fingers found her pussy slick and hot. She opened her legs wider to give him better access.

His fingers met no resistance as he pushed two inside of her. He had such nice hands, Toni thought, long fingers pumping in and out of her cunt. His thumb found her clit and rubbed teasing circles while he stretched her.

“God, you’re dripping.” Jughead regretted letting her finish him off, wanting to be inside her already. He started working his cock with his other hand. It didn’t take long until was hard again.

“Do you have a condom?” Toni doubted it, after how long he’d been with Betty, but she didn’t want to stop whatever his answer was.

“Shit,” he muttered. “Give me a minute.” He took his hand away and sucked his fingers clean. Then he left her to dig through the pile of their discarded clothes. He came back soon enough, tearing open the foil packet with his teeth. God bless Betty Cooper’s paranoia about ending up like her mother, and damn her for everything else, Toni thought.

She slipped off her panties and spread her legs, ready and waiting for him. He lined up his cock and slid inside, filling her suddenly. She gasped as her body adjusted to the feeling, even more delicious than his fingers. He braced a hand on the desk behind her and started to move.

“You feel amazing,” he said between pressing kisses down her neck. She hiked her leg higher around his waist, changing the angle to take him deeper. She felt like a live wire, energy coursing through her body, already building to a climax. All that mattered was the cock pounding into her and the friction on her clit. She cried out when he hit the perfect spot inside her, and he made sure to hit it again and again until she fell apart in his arms, her body taut and her pussy clenching around him.

He fucked her through the aftershocks, drawing out her pleasure. He muffled his groan against her shoulder as his hips stalled and he reached his own climax.

“You know what the best part is?” he said after, their bodies still pressed together. “We still get to have the moral high ground, because they did it first.”

She giggled into his shoulder. “Maybe we should thank them.”

He pulled back and cupped her cheek in his palm. “You’re the sexiest girl I’ve ever seen. Anyone would have to blind and crazy to give you up.”

“You’re so sweet.”

“Sweet? You mean you don’t just want me for my body?”

“I didn’t think your ego needed any help with a cock like this.” She wrapped her hand around his shaft and gave him a quick squeeze. He groaned. “It’s her loss.”

“I still owe you one,” he muttered against her neck. He knelt between her legs. The kisses he trailed up her thighs left warmth, but no more sparks. She felt drained. Reality was sinking in, the thrill of revenge fading and leaving the hurt behind.

She ran her fingers through his hair and nudged him away. “I’m good. I’m more than good.”

“You sure?”

“Next time.”

“Next time?” He stood up and embraced her again. She cuddled into his chest, wishing she could just curl up and go to sleep.

“Yeah. There’s definitely a next time.”


End file.
